Hammer Bro ruins WSP and gets arrested
Characters Hammer Bro-Steven Toby's dad-Paul Toby-Steven Cop-Dallas Plot This is after Toby was being punished. Transcript Hammer Bro: Man! I hate it when Toby is getting punishments from visitors. I know! I will ruin the Warren-Style punishments! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! (later) Toby's Dad: Toby, you're visitors are here! Shawn Brunner: I am Shawn Brunner! You're my worst troublemaker than Question! Lily Bunny: I am Lily Bunny, you will be forced to be a fan of Richard Scarry's Big Counting Video. Sophie The Otter: I am Sophie The Otter, you will be forced to watch my show on Disney Junior. Peanut Otter: I am Peanut Otter, and I agree with my sisters, you're even worst than Mirror Peanut Otter! Jelly Otter: I am Jelly Otter, and I also agree with Sophie & Peanut too! Baby Butter Otter: I also agwee! WeatherStar4000Video: I am WeatherStar4000Video, and you're my worst troublemaker than the Mario Enemies. Fievel: I am Fievel, and you will be forced to watch my films and other Don Bluth movies. Timothy Brisby: I am Timothy Brisby: And you will also be forced to watch my films and other Don Bluth movies including Fievel's movies. Daniel Tiger: I am Daniel Tiger and you will be forced to watch my show on PBS Kids. we will be also donating you're stuff to a Challenge Island Store. Queen Lanolin: I am Queen Lanolin, and you're so annoying. PriceYes SheperdNo: I am PriceYes SheperdNo, and you will be forced The Lion King, Mulan, Enchanted & other Disney Films! JaegersYes KaijusNo: I am JaegersYes KaijusNo: And you will be forced to watch Warner Bros. Shows & Movies. Nick Penguin: I am Nick Penguin, and your the worst Paramount, Nickelodeon, Comedy Central, Adult Swim, Marvel & Ubisoft Fan lover in the world. Pamie Penguin: I am Pamie Penguin, you stupid rat should be punished and forced to watch our show. Shimajirō Shimano: I am Shimajirō Shimano, and you will be sent to the Pride Lands for what you've done to Noah. Nyakkii: Even the only Other Films you will watch are Jumanji, Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, Small Soldiers, Zathura, Alex Rider: Operation Stormbreaker And Jumanji: Welcome to The Jungle and you will also become Enchantimals, Alex Rider: Stormbreaker For NDS and Zathura For PS2 fans! Hammer Bro: I'm Hammer Bro. Toby, you are the best person ever. You should be ungrounded. Toby: Thank you. You're the best. Shawn Brunner: Hey! You there! That's not what you're supposed to say during punishment day! Lily Bunny: Shawn is right! Also, you're not invited to give Toby punishments because you're only a troublemaker! Hammer Bro: I don't care! I got the best way to handle it! (censored) Shawn Brunner: Oh my God! You just killed Daniel Tiger! Lily Bunny: I will call the cops! Hello, there is a troublemaker interrupting Punishment Day! Can you arrest him? Okay! Goodbye! Cop: You are under arrest for ruining the Warren Style punishments! (cop car leaves) Toby's dad: And as for you Toby, you're still grounded for getting ungrounded by Hammer Bro! Category:Grounded Stuff